Daughter
by abstract0118
Summary: 15 years ago, Natasha Romanoff secretly gave birth to a child called Isabelle. Her last name was lost, but her first name and red hair stayed with her. In the present day, her parents get a surprise visit from her, causing Clint to discover he's the father & discover his feelings for his partner. For BabycatStark 13. All characters owned by MARVEL! Includes the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**15 years ago - Prologue**

I looked down at her. Isabelle Romanoff I would have call her...if I could keep her. She is keeping her first name, but they are changing her last. Her blue eyes, resembling him, were looking into my soul, screaming 'Don't leave me'.

A tear left my eye and dripped onto the towel she was wrapped in.

"Look after her." I said quietly, passing over my daughter to the S.H.I.E.L.D child carer.

I couldn't have _him_ knowing that I was pregnant. Let alone that it was _his_ child, so I kept things on the down low. If Fury tells him, I will be...well furious.

My feelings and wants got to me.

That won't be happening again...which is why...why I'm sending my own flesh and blood to have a carefree life elsewhere.

"Leave her this please." I said to the carer and she stopped in the middle of turning to leave.

She took the box and went out the door, along with my girls other belongings. _The_ girls other belongings.

She was going to her new family now...

"Goodbye Little Hawk." I whispered, as I saw her beautiful face for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present day**

"Tasha, pass me the peanut butter will you?" Clint asked me.

"Course." I replied and passed him the pot.

"Cheers." he said and began spreading the topping on his toast. He even looked sexy eating peanut butter. How is this fair?

Stark's ringtone scattered my thoughts "Yello?" he asked into the phone. I heard someone talking on the line and Tony's face dropped.

"What is it?" Banner asked. My thoughts exactly.

Tony looked at me. "Happy, video call me from reception." he said, not looking away from me.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"He..he said...she called you..." he started, but got interrupted by the video call that came up on the wall and Stark said "Accept" still not taking his eyes off me until the call came up.

"Happy, what is it?" Steve asked.

"There is a girl here to see Natasha." Happy said. Something was off.

"Okay, that would be normal and you would just send her away, but something makes her different. What did she say to you?" I asked.

"She asked to see...Natalia Alianovna Romanova." he said looking straight at me.

I let my face drop and felt eyes converge on me. Only a few people know that name to relate to me. All the Avengers know about it, but they wouldn't dare call me it. My breathing quickened slightly, but I didn't let it show.

"Happy, show me her face." I ordered and he stepped back to reveal a red headed, blue eyed girl. Is that...is...this cannot be happening.

"Natalia? Is...that you?" the girl asked. I can't believe this.

I stepped back slightly and nearly fell over if it wasn't for Clint catching me before I hit the floor.

He pulled me up to a standing position and looked into my eyes. The same as hers. How was I meant to tell him?

He released his hold on my frame and I turned back to the screen.

"Natalia? Are you alright?" she asked me. Happy came into view blocking our view of her on the camera.

"Should I allow her up?" he asked.

My eyes were clouded with tears and I felt Clint's thumb brush my cheek as he wiped away my tear.

He was confused. They all were.

"Send her up." I said and the video call ended.

I breathed out deeply and had to hold onto Clint's arm for support.

"Natasha, who is this girl and why does she know your old name?" Clint asked. He never did say the name Natalia. He said it reminded him of the old me in the red room and he doesn't like to think about me being harmed. Neither do I.

"Just give me a minute." I said and brushed my hands over my face. How are you going to deal with this one?

The lift dinged and I straightened up. Okay. You can do this. I walked over so I was 5 metres away from the entrance to it.

The doors opened and there she was. Beautiful red curls reaching her belly button. Shiny new blue eyes like Clint's. Small plump red lips. My height. She wore black skinny jeans, red converse shoes matching her hair, an AC/DC shirt and a black leather jacket.

She stepped out and asked "Mum, is that really you?"

I stepped forward and we circled each other. We came to a stop and I hesitantly placed my hand on her cheek.

"Belle?" I asked. She nodded against my palm and snuggled into my hand.

Suddenly, I was pulled into a hug by her and I wrapped my arms around her, as if on instinct. The hug was very comforting, like the missing piece I've been trying to find for the puzzle.

It fits.

"I'm guessing you got my letter then. I missed you Belle." I whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too mum." She said and hugged me tighter.

After a while, I turned around to the others. They were waiting there expectantly apart from Clint, whose expression was unreadable.

"I owe you an explanation." I said.

"Yeah, maybe." Stark said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

"This..." I said to the others, gesturing to Belle. "is my daughter, Isabelle. She is fifteen today and I...I haven't seen her since her birth."

She looked up at me. "You..you remember my birthday?"

I nodded. "Of course I did."

"Why didn't you keep her?" Rogers asked. I thought it might have been out of old fashioned way of bringing up a child, but I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"It wasn't the right time and I couldn't have her getting involved with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D knew about this?" Clint asked calmly. This was the first time he had spoken since her entrance. I knew he was saying it in a 'S.H.I.E.L.D knew before me?' kind of way.

I just nodded in response. "What's S.H.I.E.L.D?" Isabelle asked. Oh...she doesn't know.

"Ne volnuytes moy malen'kiy yastred." _(Don't worry my little hawk.)_ I always remembered calling her that.

"Vae budet-" _(Everything will be-)_ I stopped. I traced back over my words.

Shit.

I turned to Clint. He can speak Russian.

"Malen'kiy yastred? _(Little hawk?)_ Do you mean to say that she's.." He couldn't finish his sentence. His mouth was slightly open in astonishment.

"Clint, I-I didn't want you to find out like this. I didn't want you to find out at all." I blurted out, hoping he wouldn't hate me. I can't even imagine what he's feeling right now.

"You weren't going to tell me?" He asked angrily. Okay, I know how he's feeling now. "Fury said you were in a top secret mission in Ghana just under 16 years ago, not having a baby."

I stepped closer to him. "I told Fury the baby wasn't yours, because I needed you to stay partners with me. Please don't be mad at me."

"Mad? Mad? Natasha, how could you not tell me? I had a right to know. I'm her father for goodness sakes." he practically screamed in my face.

He stopped and his face relaxed realising that he was shouting at me. He turned to his daughter. "I'm...your father?"

She smiled slightly and nodded. Clint took slow steps towards her. He was a metre away from her when he asked "Same eyes huh?" She nodded.

He did a short breathy laugh. "Fan of archery at all?" Same old Clint I thought.

"It's my favourite. I've been having lessons since I was a child."

He smiled and she smiled back. Then he reached forward and pulled her into a hug.

They looked good together. Like part of a proper family.

"Dad?" She mumbled into his shoulder, a tear leaving her eye. It wasn't a question, more like she needed assurance that this was actually happening.

"I'm here for you. Don't worry." He said to her and stroked her hair.

He pulled back, stroked away her tears and asked the others "Can you give us a few minutes?".

"Sure it's my tower and all." Stark said sarcastically, but was dragged off by Pepper into another room. The others followed.

"So you're my parents?" she asked.

We nodded and she asked "How long have you been together?" Full of questions this one.

"We uh..." he said and looked over to me. "We were never really together." He looked back at Belle.

"Oh." She said surprised. "Well how come I'm here then?" a hint of amusement in her voice.

I looked at the floor. "There was a mission in Budapest. It was...to do with using children..in the slave trade. I found comfort...in Clint." I said looking over at him, who was doing the same. I gulped, hopefully not noticeably and said "That was it."

I sat down on a kitchen chair and she said "So...I was a mistake?"

My head snapped up. "No, Belle. A mistake is something you regret...and I don't regret you at all. Especially now you've found us."

"Do you regret me?" Clint asked. I looked around at him. He was staring at the floor, looking pained.

"What do you mean?" His slowly brought up his head to look at me.

"Do you regret sleeping with me?" he said hurt.

"Clint..."

"Just answer the question."

I sighed and answered "Of course I don't. It did produce Belle after all."

"No..." he said coming forward and placing a hand on my arm. He softly rubbed his thumb against my bare skin and whispered "Do you regret it?"

I understood perfectly what he meant. No! Of course I don't regret it! Why would I regret it? You're the funniest, most beautiful guy I know and I just want to be with you. Instead of speaking my mind, I opted to keep my mouth shut and look at the table, ignoring him.

He shook his head and walked off saying "I need to go shoot something."


	4. Chapter 4

Once the doors were closed, Belle came around and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you tell him?"

I took a deep breath. You're gonna have to tell her at some point.

"Okay...I'm gonna tell you a story of a girl named Natalia. She grew up in a house with a loving family for the first five years of her life. She had a sister, mother and a father. One day, just after Natalia had turned five, her house was set on fire. The father worked for a company called 'the red room'. He betrayed the organisation by refusing to experiment on the girls that were in the facility so they killed him. They um...they train girls in high skilled combat. They learn how to control their emotions. I was taken in and trained into being one of these girls...a black widow. A mindless slave to the red room. When I got to the age of 16, all the girls went against each other in a contest. Only one would survive. And it happened to be me. They sent me on mission to kill people." I cleared my throat and looked at the floor. "Innocent people. After I finished one of my missions, an agent called Hawkeye was sent to kill me."

"Dad?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, but when he found me, he decided not to follow his orders and save my life." I smiled. "He saved me." My expression fell. "I can't repay him for that."

I shook my head and said "We were made partners as soon as he brought me in. I was his responsibility Director Fury said. We trained together, ate together and lived together on some missions. After a few years of being my partner, we...we had the mission in Budapest." I gulped down my emotions and forced myself to continue. "Because of my past, I felt I couldnt take the strain and I broke down. Clint was there for me."

"And I'm guessing that's the night I was conceived right?"

I nodded in response. "I never regretted you. You weren't a mistake."

"I understand that now."

I smiled and said "So what have you done with your life so far?"

"Well, I haven't got the best grades in the world, but I'm more a sports, dance and gymnastics girl."

"You dance?" Wow. She really was a good mix of me and Clint.

"Yeah, I've been doing ballet since I was young."

"And who has been looking after you?"

"My foster parents, Mille and Patrick. They're good to me. They pay for my dance and archery lessons and they are brilliant parents too. I told them about this and they are allowing me to be here."

I sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm a disappointment to you. It's not everyday you find out your mothers an ex-assassin who's now an avenger."

"No." she said shaking her head. "You're better than I imagined."

We smiled at each other and I asked "Do you want a tour of the tower?"

She nodded enthusiastically and I showed her the kitchen and our corridor of bedrooms.

"And these rooms are where we all sleep. Did you..." Say it. "Did you consider staying with us?"

She turned her head and replied happily "I would love to stay here and get to know you and Clint more, but if it's too much to ask..."

"Not at all." I said. "I'd love to spend more time with you. Banner sleeps on a different floor for safety precautions, but everyone else is here."

"Uh...safety precautions?" She asked wearily. Oh...she didn't even know what each of us did. And Dr. Banner being the hulk is a rumour around the world.

"Follow me and I will fill you in." I said walking towards the touch computer on the table in the kitchen. I slid out each avenges file and explained it in detail. "And finally..." I said bringing up a file name 'master assassins' (reminder to self: kill Tony stark) "this is me and Clint."

After she looked through some footage of us fighting together, she asked "So why are you no longer together?"

"Because the feelings aren't there." Liar.

"You're lying. I've seen the way you look at each other." she said smiling at me. She is so beautiful.

I shook my head and looked at the ground. "He wouldn't want someone like me."

She smiled and said "He already has you and knows you better than anyone. Being in love isn't a bad thing."

"It's a weakness."

"Why? Why is it a weakness?"

"People can use him as leverage against me." I argued.

She smiled and laughed slightly. "Apparently everyone already thinks you're together. I've seen the papers. It won't change anything." I just kept quiet. I don't think he likes me like that now, If he ever did.


	5. Chapter 5

**15 years ago**

I walked through his door and over to the bed. I left my bag of weapons fall off my shoulder carelessly and land in a heap on the floor. I sat down and stared at the blue wall of the hotel. I know I couldn't save them without killing myself, but I didn't exactly feel on top of the world.

I heard Clint walk over, I knew his footsteps, and felt the bed dip.

"There was nothing we could do."

I sighed. "I know." He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I thought about being with Clint for a long time, but I never thought it was appropriate. S.H.I.E.L.D would kill us.

He twisted his head and placed a long kiss on my forehead. When he pulled away, I looked up at him.

I love him. Not that I would ever tell him of course. I wanted him. I needed him. I knew that my soul was too wrecked for his love. He is the closest thing I have, yet he won't be able to love me. He moved slowly towards me, almost as if the world was in slow motion.

I could feel his breathe on my lips. I could tell he was nervous. He looked at my eyes, then my lips and back to my eyes again. I subconsciously licked my lips as he brought his hand up to the back of my head, but I knew he didn't want to force me to do anything though.

I think he realised that I was comfortable with this, because he wasn't on the floor in pain, but I could tell he was unsure about making the first move. We were good at reading each other. I leant towards him, hesitantly, and kissed each corner of his mouth and then came back for a second to look at him.

His pupils were dilated, as I'm sure mine were also, and he leant in to kiss me. The kiss was long and full of emotion. I had feelings for Clint, but I knew that couldn't affect our partnership.

Our kissed got more desperate and my hands went up around his neck. We both took off his shirt and I pushed him down on the bed. I attacked his mouth again and ran my fingers over his defined muscles. He felt amazing.

I went from kissing his mouth to kissing his cheekbones, neck, traveled down his body and kissed where his abs were. Why did he have to be so god damn hot? I kissed just above his trousers line, eliciting a moan from him, and then traveled back up his chest to reach his mouth again. Our kisses were now harsh, but meaningful all the same.

We rolled over, so he was on top of me. I would never let anyone do this to me, so why Clint? He zipped down my catsuit until the zip reached my hips. I continued to kiss him as he peeled the catsuit down my body. His fingers brushed over my stomach as he kissed down my neck to reach my chest. He kissed the top of my breasts which made me shiver, even though they were mostly concealed by my black lace bra.

He went down to my stomach, his lips tracing over my old scars, and he whispered "You're perfect." That made me smile and he continued to kiss me. I gasped and gripped the sheets when he kissed me low on my hips and I felt him smirk against my skin at my reaction to his delicate touches.

He kissed his way back up my body and reclaimed my lips.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked me, our noses touching.

"Positive." I replied, unbuckling his belt.

To be honest, I knew I wanted to sleep with him. I wanted him more than anything. But I knew that after tonight, nothing could change. No matter how much I wanted them to. I am the Black Widow.

I woke up the next morning with a pair of arms tangled round my waist. Clint. I slowly plucked his arms off me, being careful not to wake him, and placed them on the bed. He stirred slightly, but didn't awaken.

I got dressed and picked up my bag. "I'm sorry." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. "I wish I could be what you wanted, but I can't be."

With that, I walked away back to my room.

Clint came in 40 minutes later.

"Natasha?" He asked.

"Barton." I greeted formally and looked back down at the papers on my desk.

"So...how do you want to continue?" He asked. I noticed that he didn't say we. He was just going to accept my response.

"We should forget about it." I said sternly, lifting up my head to look at him. I could see in his eyes that my words cut through him likes daggers, but he showed no physical emotion.

"Okay." He said simply. "So...what's our next mission?" He asked. We feel back into our normal conversations after that, even though I wanted to admit my feelings desperately. I can't.

 **A couple of days later**

"Shit." I said, looking at the pregnancy test.

Okay. Options:

1\. Keep it - No way.

2\. Abortion - I can't do that. They're an innocent.

3\. Adoption - Best option.

I need to get out of S.H.I.E.L.D for a while.

 _Here goes nothing_ I thought as I knocked on the door of Director Fury's office.

"Come in." a commanding voice said from behind it.

I walked in and sat down "Sir, I need to leave S.H.I.E.L.D for a while."

Fury didn't like stutterers so I decided to get straight to the point.

"For what period of time?" he said, without looking up from his work.

"Nine months, sir." He was about to speak again but stopped himself when he registered what my words meant. He lifted his head.

"I thought your old leaders prevented this situation from ever occurring."

"It seems they weren't entirely successful."

"Who's the father?" he asked.

"A man from Budapest. Met him on the sex slave mission. He doesn't know my real identity or occupation, sir." I lied. Lying was better than never being able to see or work with Clint again.

"I understand Agent Romanoff. I suppose that you want me to give you cover?"

"Correct sir."

"Consider it done. I will see you in nine months Romanoff. You leave in an hour. Tell Barton it is a mission in Ghana. Never do this again." he said and then looked back down at the papers on his desk.

Fury didn't really do goodbyes.

I nodded and stepped out of his office. Then, I went to my room and packed.

Fifty minutes later, I had my bag ready and I was prepared to leave. A knock at the door brought me out of my organising.

I opened it and found Barton there. He glanced at the bag. "Going somewhere?"

"I have a mission in Ghana. 9 or 10 months approximately fury says."

He raised his eyebrows. "Nine months?"

I nodded. "Big mission apparently." That's an understatement.

"When are you leaving?"

"Now." His face showed his upset emotions.

"Stay safe Natasha." he said and hugged me. Don't tell him.

I put my arms around him. I'm gonna miss him so much. "You too."

I felt bad as I pulled away, put my bag on my shoulder and walked out the door, making my way towards the jet. _Please let Clint be okay_ I thought as I climbed into the jet that was taking me to 'Ghana'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Present day**

"Look I'm gonna go shoot with Clint. Get in some father time, but make sure you talk with him."

"Actually I'll come with you. I want to see you shoot." I said with a smile. I want to see how good she is at combat and shooting, not that it really mattered. I was just happy she was back.

We walked out together and talked about the others avengers. I just seemed to click with her.

The doors opened and Clint was just starting a new level of archery. Instead of going through the next set of doors to interrupt him, we waited behind the tainted glass that he was unable to see out of.

He brought up his bow and shot the holographic chitauri.

"Wow." Belle said in amazement as he did a front flip. I was used to this but she wasn't.

He started running up to the wall. Wait...what's he doing?

He pushed his right foot forward and back flipped off the wall whilst shooting the holograms. My breath caught and I took a step forward as he went into his second somersault and his hair skimmed the floor. He could have died. What the hell?

He landed perfectly, turned around and shot the last hologram.

"WHAT THE HELL CLINT BARTON!" I shouted, making Thor sound weak. His head flipped at my voice and I charged towards him. "You could've hurt yourself. You could've died you idiot. Why the hell did you-"

"Natasha!" He stopped me. "I've been practising it for ages. It's alright."

"It's not alright." I said, hitting him again. I punched him in the face and he stepped back holding his hands up defensively. I ran and started punching his chest pushing him further towards the wall of the range.

"DON'T YOU EVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I screamed.

My emotions were definitely getting to me. My daughter is back and Clint had walked out on me and was annoyed with me for not telling him the truth. Everything was so messed up. I just wanted to cry.

I continued to punch him until he caught my arms, mid-punch, and said "TASHA!" I stopped struggling and snapped back to reality. Once he realised I wasn't going to hit him again, he released my arms. He put a hand up to my face and stroked away the tears. Wait, tears?

"What's up with you?" He asked.

Good question. "I...don't know." I whispered and put my hands up to my face, trying to cover up the tears coming down from my eyes.

I felt his strong arms wrap around me and stroke my back. I clung onto his shirt for dear life and he whispered "shh...Tasha. It's okay. I've got you."

I felt like I couldn't stand up. I started falling onto the floor and dragging Clint with me, because my fingers were still latched onto his shirt. He sat up against the wall and pulled my head against his chest. He stroked my hair and whispered "You'll be okay."

I kept crying, covering his shirt in salty tears. He leant down and kissed the top of my head. I felt at home with him.I wrapped my arms around his back and snuggled closer to him as I began to stop crying.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, hopelessly.

"Your human Tasha. It's normal."

"Not for me. I have so much...emotion." I choked the word out like the intervening thing it is.

"Don't say it like its a bad thing."

"It...it makes you weak and vulnerable in the eyes your enemies."

"Am I your weakness?" he asked pulling me back to face him, adding more emphasis to his words.

"I...you..." I couldn't help but notice how close we were and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Tasha?" he asked, pushing a loose hair behind my ear. He was incredibly close to me now. And I couldn't take it.

I went forward and kissed him. His lips were no different to 15 years ago. They were still so soft and sweet and fitted mine perfectly.

I put my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist. After a few seconds, we broke the kiss to let us breathe. We started laughing and our heads came together.

"Really?" someone said from behind us and we snapped our heads round removing our arms from each other in the process. "All it takes is me here for an hour to make you two see straight?" Belle said.

We looked at each other and he said "I guess so."

We kissed once more and Isabelle complained "eeewwww. Guys stop."

We pulled apart and laughed again. "So..." Clint said switching between looking at me and our daughter. "what happens now?"

"Are we gonna be a family or..?" Isabelle asked, looking a bit doubtful.

I smiled at them. "We can try."

Me and Clint got up and hugged her, finally at peace after 15 years.


End file.
